Feed on my flesh
by mxoxo
Summary: Maddies brother is an outcast that went against all rules in the book, President snow is making sure Maddie suffers, but no matter what Haymitch is always at Maddies side doing no matter what it takes to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

I sit up and glace nervously around taking in my surroundings.

Nothing, just whiteness. Never stopping, I close my eyes and look again. Snow on branches, snow on the ground, this is real because I feel cold. Really cold. I stand up and grab my game and run for the fence. There is not fence.

"Where am I..." I murmur and quickly look around to make sure no one's following. Nope, why would anyone be out here in this cold? Me. Maybe some other desperate people for food and money. I wouldn't really say I'm desperate but I know people who can gain from what I bring back. I start to walk back in my steps hoping that I will be able to find my way back.

I reach the fence in a few minutes, wait... what was I doing sleeping in the snow, I run for the fence and listen for the faint hum of the fence, I don't hear anything so I crawl under one of the small holes made in the fence and glance around. No one, well that makes sense because the mines are closed anyways. As I make my way towards the Hob I see one figure and make sure I don't disturb them but, unfortunately I have.

"Err hello!" Yells the person.

"Hi." I respond carefully and lower my bag full of dead plants and dead game.

"What are you doing out in this... Err coldness?"

"I was going home..." I lie. "What are you doing?"

"You're a really bad liar."

"I answered your question now you should answer mine."

"I'm going to the Hob to get some more Lick..."

"What?" I ask as my face goes white.

"Liquor."

I start to walk away but it grabs my hand.

"What's your name girly?"

"None of your business now let me go!" I scream, but unfortunately that made him mad and he holds tighter.

"My name is Haymitch." He responds.

Now I remember him, 50th hunger game... twice as many kids to kill. How did he win? That was about ten years ago.

By the smell of his breath and how he can barely walk tells me he's drunk.

"So what's your name? And what's in the bag?" He demands and grabs my Game bag.

"My name is Maddie and what's in my bag..." I grab my bag back. "Is not yours."

"Well Maddie are you gonna come to the Hob with me or are you going to walk alone?"

"What makes you think I'm going there?" I respond and he laughs.

"I'm not stupid I saw you come out of the fence. You must of been hunting. That's illegal you know. You could be whipped. Or worse." He jokes.

"Yeah well they never catch me."

"I caught you. I bet I could pick you up and bring you to them right now. Well the new head peace keeper wouldn't really care to be honest..."

"That why I do it. And if you could let go of me..." I pull my wrist away.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen." I respond quickly.

"So are you gonna walk with me?" He asks and stares at me.

I have no choice... he would probably force me and like he said he could pick me up.

"Sure." I say and start to walk, he walks beside me, not talking but when I look up at him he is looking back.

To be honest, I don't mind walking with him, he is good looking, but his drunkenness throws me off, I guess we aren't all perfect, and I don't really blame him, I remember the 50th Hunger games like it was yesterday. I think if I ever was in the 50th Hunger games I would also be a drunk.

As we reach the hob, I follow him, I don't know why... But I find it would be nice to stay with him. Not as in like love but as in friends, I don't really have much time for friends but I think I can now. With my parents back at work full time.

"I'm going to go get some liquor. I'll meet you back here when we are done." He says and walks off. I stop at Greasy Says stand and give her all of my game for a bit of money. I'm not really here to make any money so I go trade my dead plants for nothing. They will find more stuff to use it for then my parents. I walk back to the stand and find Haymitch already standing there with a bag full of what look like to be bottles.

"Took you long enough?" He snarls.

"Sorry I stopped and talked with my friends."

"Someone like you would have lots of friends. Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes... how couldn't you have friends."

Creepy... We walk out of the hob together and start to walk towards the town square. I hate that place, so many horrible things use to happen there... So many crying kids, I shiver creeps up my back as I see where the reaping is getting set up.

"Are you from the seam? You don't really look like it."

"Yeah I am. Why?"

"Uh nothing. Where do you live?"

"Okay now you're creeping me out."

He laughs and even I smile. Smiling... When was the last time I did this? My parents make me happy and so does my little sister but, ever since it happened I really don't smile. Maybe if I saw him walking into the house one more time... But even that the capitol has taken from me, everything, and everything... I haven't realized I have stopped till Haymitch puts an arm around me.

"What wrong sweet heart?" He asks.

"Nothing..." I murmur and keep walking.

"Err okay." He responds and keeps his arm around me. "So really where do you live?"

"Just near the meadow." I respond.

"I'll walk you home."

How can he be drunk and nice at the same time and be able to walk?

"Okay." I respond quietly. We walk in silence for most of the way, he sometimes points out large snowflakes, and how much they look like paper. This is how I know he is drunk. As we reach my house he pulls me closer.

"Here we are..." I say. "Thanks for walking me back."

"No problem, it's always nice to see the places I knew." He says then burps.

"Bye." I say and open my door.

"See you soon." He says and I walk in and close the door.

Then it hits me. Three days till reaping day. Three days of freedom.

I walk into the living room to see my younger sister, just twelve years old, but has seen as much as any person. Watched her own brother slowly die. Just for the amusement of the capitol.

I promise myself this. They will pay for what they did.

I fall to the ground and black out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up next I find myself lying in my bed. The scratchy clean white sheets making my skin itch. I look around and see my plain room, there's the closet, a mirror and the normal stuff you would find in a room. It's white though and really messy. All my clothes on the ground and books open on the floor. I sit up and notice the sharp pain in my lower back. I slowly get out of bed and put new clothes on.

As I make my way over to the window and see shining light. I must have slept for the whole night. It was a dreamless sleep which for me is a good thing. No haunting memories... I like sleeping with no dreams, but I would rather be awake, less chance of them coming up. I walk down stairs and into the kitchen. There is nobody here, this is strange but then again they probably went out for breakfast. I walk into the living area and sit down on the couch. And turn on the T.V. uh okay. Nothing is on, that is really cool. Only the news. Yeah real interesting. I decide to watch and see a bunch of frilly haired pink green capitol people wearing next to nothing just some towels and that's it, must be the time where they show what is in and what is out for fashion, they are dumb they are really dumb it looks like wearing towels is in, and its spring. I don't get why they wear things like that it makes them look like aliens and stuff because it looks so weird.

Thirty minutes later my parents walk in.

"Hey." I sigh.

"How are you?" My mother asks.

"I'm good." I say and walk out of the house.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." I respond and close the door. I know I shouldn't treat my family like that but they know I never want to be around them. I like being around my sister, but I can't handle being around my family now, especially with the reaping so close. I didn't really mind being around Haymitch but he's a drunk so he's probably still sleeping. I walk to the fence and listen to make sure the electricity isn't on.

"What are you doing?" I hear someone yell. I whip around and see a peace keeper right behind me. How could I have not heard him? Now I'm in trouble.

"Just walking along the fence." I lie.

"Why?"

"So my parents can't find me." I respond, that is the truth when I go hunting its usually so I can get out of the house, so I don't have to be around depressed parents, a sister who has to live without her brother. We all know my parents try to avoid me, so might as well avoid them too.

"And why are you doing that?"

"Because I can't think when there around me..." I say. I should run maybe I can make it out far enough into the woods that they won't follow. That will never work though... I'm wearing no jacket and he can perfectly see my face.

"Oh, you're one of the Hayden's kids aren't you?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"I didn't see you, but the next time I see you near here you won't get away so easily." He says and walks off. What was that about? Whatever it was about I don't really care I'm going into the woods but right when I start to turn around again he grabs my wrist.

"Your sister, take care of her." He whispers into my ear.

"What?" I ask but he can't hear me because he's already ten feet away. I run after him and pull his arm. "What did you say about my..." but before I can finish he is pointing his gun at me.

"I didn't say anything about your sister. Now let go before I bring you to the head Peacekeeper." I let go but he doesn't lower his gun. "Go home." He instructs me.

"Not till you tell me what you meant about my sister." I yell.

"Do you want to get whipped?" He demands.

"No but I would rather get whipped then see my sister die!"

"I never said anything about your sister." He says, I look into his eyes and notice something, fear, he knows now he should have never said anything. I hope for his sake no one is watching the camera directed here, during a storm would have been a perfect time for this to happen but the day is wet and warm, the snow melting a nice day to sit around and do nothing. But today is not that day. Two days till the reaping. No one knows who will be picked but I have a feeling it's going to be my sister, and there's nothing I can do. Nothing I can do to save her and my parents will be stuck with a daughter they never wanted. It was my brother they wanted, my twin, my fraternal twin take by the capitol and put in their games, to die.


	3. The reaping

As we walk into the town square and we are divided into our lines of gender and age, no one looks happy or looking forward to seeing who will die this year. On the platform in front of the justice building there are a couple chairs, the ones for the tributes, the mayor and the victors, two victors have ever came from District twelve, but only one is alive.

The Mayor stands on the stage and gives a long speech I never listen because there's nothing really to it. Then the escort of District twelve walk up, her name is Ruby. It's a really different name but compared to some people in the Capitol, it's an Okay name. She walks over to the big glass ball and says in her stupid capitol voice "Ladies first." And starts to claw around for a piece of paper.

Please not my sister, is the only thing I can think, after what the peacekeeper say that's all I could think about, what if they chose her, what if...

"Maddie Hayden!" She says with pain in her voice.

That's better than my sister getting called up. I walk up to the stage and walk on. I can hear my sister crying but I don't see or hear my parents. I sit down on one of the tributes chair, I'm not even sad, I'm kind of happy that it wasn't my sister if it was her I would have volunteered, but now I don't have to, I look over at Haymitch and see how surprised he was.

"And for the Gentlemen it's... Mark Huffington!" I look in the crowd to see who that is, I have never heard that name before. And then I see I little thirteen year old walking up to the stage.  
"I volunteer!" Yells a boy in the crowd and pushes the little boy out of the way. The boy just stands there with his eyes wide open. The older bigger one marches up to the stage and sits down. The crowd can't believe what is happening.

"And what is your name?" Ruby asks with joy.

"Seth Wyatt." Seth says glumly and sits down on the chair beside me. I glance over at Haymitch and see he is still staring at me. As the mayor finishes his speech we stand up and are ushered into the Justice building. We are put into different rooms and soon after my sister comes rushing in. She runs up to me and hugs me.

"When you're in the arena, don't play the game how they want you too." She cry's, I bend down.

"I'm going to. I'm going to keep you safe no matter what."

"I want you to be safe. Please come back." She whispers into my ear.

"Il try." I hug her and then, surprisingly my parents come in and hug me too. Then they leave without saying anything. My sister holds onto me and she gives me her pin that had a bow on it, I gave it to her for her birthday. I found it in the woods when I was hunting and she loved it so much when she got it.

"Wear this in the arena please?" She begs and puts it on my shirt.

"Okay." I say and then the peacekeepers come and take her away.


	4. Supper time

As I walk into the next room I see Haymitch waiting for me. I walk over to him and he hugs me.

"Didn't see that coming." He says. He smells like Liquor and without doubt I know he's drunk.

"I thought they were going to choose my sister." I whisper. He lets go of me and we are ushered into the train. I see Ruby, with her ruby red hair and an amazing smile. I walk into a train car where there is nobody and stare out of the window. Seth comes into the same car and sits across from me. We are both silent and the train starts up. Then Haymitch and Ruby comes in. Haymitch sits beside me but Ruby keeps standing.

"We have to get right to getting ready." Ruby says.

"Don't they get a little break?" Haymitch says.

"There is no time they have to be ready by the time we get there!" Ruby responds. "Maddie will come with me and then when Seth's stylist and prep team comes then they will bring him to get ready."

I stand up and follow Ruby to a place where looks like some sort of steam room.

"Okay."I hear a voice whisper. "She isn't going to be so bad." Another one whispers. I stand there feeling really weird.

"Okay take off your clothes and put this robe around you." Ruby says and hands me a nice white fluffy robe. I nervously take off my clothes and rap the robe around my body. I couple of people walk up to me and show me to a chair. I sit down and they start examining my nails. Then they start to wax every part of my body, this torture goes on for what seems like hours but then they show me to a bath with slimy green water. I sit down in it and the water feels so good on my raw skin, they leave me for a while but when they come back they come back happier and ready to make me look like one of them then before. They hand me a robe and I put it on. I soon learn their names, Octavia the youngest who looks like to be the same age as me, Judy who looks like to be 30 and then an older man whose name is Devine. They bring me into a room and leave me alone with the person who is to be my stylist, hopefully it won't be stupid coal outfits.

"Now your something to work with." I hear someone say and look around.

"No coal outfits please." I beg. And the person laughs.

"I think they are silly too." The person says and starts to circle around me. I decide that he's a guy because of his deep voice and then he comes where I can see him. He's old but, looks young. He hands me a small black skirt, a white button up shirt and underwear. I put them on and he examines me, he's writing down.

"Wasn't your brother a tribute last year?" He asks.

"Yes." I say. He guides me out a door and I see my prep team again, they put my make up on, smoky eyes and just a little bit of lip gloss and then I'm free to do whatever I want. Which is find Haymitch, and he was easily to find. He's sitting alone in a bar car. I sit beside him.

"You look good." He mumbles.

"Thanks."

There is a long silence and then I take his wine bottle and throw it across the room.

"What was that about?" He yells.

"While Seth and I are in the arena can't you at least be sober?" I respond. He responds by grabbing my head and kissing me. He tastes like liquor and his lips are very hot against mine. And then Ruby walks into the room.

"Well!" She yells with surprise, and Haymitch lets go of me.

"Err..." Haymitch says and grabs another bottle of wine and Ruby looks at the broken bottle on the ground.

"Why is this broken and and, and what, why?"

"I dropped it." Haymitch says before I can say anything.

"Oh." Ruby says. "Are you guys uh..."

"No." We both say. Even if I did like him, I wouldn't think he liked me, plus he's drunk... but if he didn't like me then why would he kiss me...

"It's time for supper." Ruby says and walks off. I get up and follow Ruby and leave Haymitch behind in the Bar car. When we reach the place where supper is I see that Seth and what I think to be his prep team there. I sit beside him.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." I respond, no point in getting to know him real well because, well we are going to be fighting to the death. Haymitch comes in and sits beside me and then the food comes in. It smells like a lot of things.

I pour myself a cup of coffee and sip at it slowly watching everyone else eat till they can't anymore. I just have a couple pieces of bread and a steak, I'm really not that hungry but the food is delicious.

Haymitch puts his leg up against mine and moves as close as he can to me.

"I'm not going to drink till you get out of the arena." He whispers into my ear. I smile, because this gives me a better chance of me getting out. He pulls me in close to him but then notices everyone is looking at us and then he pick up my coffee and drinks it.

"What?" He laughs and then they all continues eating.


	5. Chapter 5

I decide it's time to go to bed and I get up not bothering to say goodnight, Haymitch gets up after me and follows me.

"Where are you going?" He says and grabs my hand.

"To bed." I say and turn around.

"Tonight is the last night we will have alone together." He whispers in my ear.

"Yeah." I blush. He moves closer to me and I move away a bit. "I really have to go to bed I'm really tired." I lie.

"Can I come with you." He asks then burps. I can feel my face going red. "Not to do anything I just... want to spend time with you."

"Okay." I respond shyly. And we walk to his room. He give me a large shirt and I take off my shirt and skirt and pull it on and jump into his bed. He takes off his shirt and pants and climbs in with me. We cuddle and he kisses me on the cheek. I fall asleep with his arms around me.

My dreams are what it's going to be like in the arena. I wake up a few times but I quickly fall back asleep knowing Haymitch is near me.

"There you are!" Ruby yells opening the door open. "We were looking for you everywhere!"

I pull up the covers hoping there talking about Haymitch.

"I think they've seen you already." Haymitch jokes.

"Damn it." I say and stay under the covers.

"You two are so together!" Ruby says joyfully. "This will make a big thing in the Capitol! It might be the best hunger games yet!"

"We aren't really together..." I say.

"Oh really?" Haymitch says disappointedly while rubbing my back.

"Fine we kind of are but Ruby please don't tell anyone." I beg.

"But just imagine all the sponsors you will get!"

"I don't want to get sponsors like that!" I respond.

"But just imagine you will have a bigger chance of getting out!"

"Are you embarrassed to be with me?" Haymitch teases.

"No!" I crawl out of the bed and pull my skirt on. I run to my room and slam my door. Which honestly didn't make a difference. After I pull a shirt and black skinny jeans on someone comes into my room. "

"I was only joking." Haymitch says.

"Yeah Okay." I respond and I walk out of the room. Haymitch comes after me.

"What did I do?" He says and pins me against the wall.

"No." I respond.

"Then why are you angry at me?" He asks.

"I'm not now let me go."

"No. I want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." I say and smile.

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because I had to go get ready!" Now I'm starting to get angry.

"They say we will arrive in the Capitol tomorrow morning. I'll be in my room if you need me." He says and walks off. I walk after, and then when he goes into his room he slams the door, should I go in? Or should I give him some time to cool down... I open the door and he's just laying there on the bed. I sit beside him but then Ruby comes in again.

"We have a schedule you know!" She says and pulls me out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

As I sit down in a room with Ruby, Seth and Haymitch, Haymitch sits as far away as he can from me, that sure sends the message...

"When you're able to get off your platform. Run, if there's something near you grab it. But if there isn't run away from the fight and if you can try to meet up. You will have more chance of surviving if there's two of you or any alliances you guys get into or make." Haymitch says and doesn't look at me once.

"Okay." Seth says.

They continue to talk about what to do but I'm not listening.

"Maddie. MADDIE!" Ruby half yells.

"What?" I respond.

"Were you paying attention?" Haymitch asks.

"Nope." I snarl.

"Well then why don't you just leave." He snarls back.

"What's happening?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing." I say and leave, but there at guards at the door and when I try to push past them they just push me back into the room.

"They don't like you're wondering around." Haymitch says.

"Then why did you tell me to leave?"

"Because I can." He says. I sit down again.

He continues on about what we should do in the arena and an hour later its lunch time. Since I never had breakfast I am really hungry. I leave as soon as I can and order food in my room, a lot of food. Might as well put some weight on so in the arena I won't come out so skinny. Soon after I finish eating Haymitch comes into my room.

"Hi." He says and sits down beside me.

"Hello." I respond. He puts his arm around me.

"I'm sorry for how I acted." He says. "Please don't be mad at me." He kisses my cheek. How could I be mad at him, he's being so... what's the word persuasive. I kiss him and he grabs my face and kisses me back. He takes off his shirt and keeps kissing me. And then, a peacekeeper comes into my room.

He looks so awkward, and then Ruby comes in looking even more awkward.

Then they both leave. Then Haymitch continues kissing me.

Someone knocks on the door. Haymitch quickly puts on his shirt.

"Hello?" I say and open the door.

It's a peacekeeper. "We have arrived in the Capitol he says and pulls me out of my room.

"I thought it was tomorrow morning?"

"Change in schedule." He responds and pushes me out of the train.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, it's the writer here. I would just like to say I'm not a ninja. I wish I was a turtle though because they are really chill, the reason I'm updating so fast is because I'm so jacked up on coffee and caffeine I can't stop and yes Haymitch is the best character! Uh yeah! What else... Oh and thank you for all the awesome comments and reviews. Love you people =D. And now to continue the story. **

As they push me into the van, I can't help but admire the beautiful lights of the city in the sunset. I quickly look and see Seth getting shoved into the Hummer too.

"Welcome to the Fun V." I joke and he laughs. Haymitch and Ruby are also shoved into the van.

"Why are we being treated so badly?" Ruby demands.

"There has been an attempt at escape from one of the other Tributes." Says one peacekeeper.

"God I'm Hyper." I say and everyone turns around and stares at me. "What it's true!" I say defensively. They all laugh at me. Not with me but at me. Haymitch moves really close to me and buckles up. I do the same because you should always buckle up. Haymitch kisses my ear. And then licks my cheek, it felt so funny and good with adrenaline pumping through me. As we reach the training center, we all hurry out of the car and head into the building. Having no time to look around, I guess this attempt at escape was a bad one because it looks like the building is in LOCKDOWN. I jump as a peacekeeper grabs my arm and ushers me into an elevator. The rest of my crew are all ushered into the same elevator and I yank my arm away from the male Peacekeeper. As the elevator doors open I am the first to leave, and put into a room. An awesome room, it's humungous and lonely, but then I see him, a avox, to serve my every need. I sit down on the couch and turn on the T.V, and see what the big deal is about. I large boy smashing through Peacekeepers in the Capitol, after a while of fighting they stun him and carry him into a big Van.

Then I decide to have some fun. I ask my Avox to go get me some beer and wine. When he leaves, I walk over to the stereo. I choose a rock station, and turn it super loud. When my Avox comes back he quickly puts the alcohol on the table and leaves. I pick up a beer and drink it really fast. Then Haymitch comes into my room and turns down my Stereo.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demands and I pick up a bottle of wine and start drinking it.

"If I'm gooooing to die so I might as well spend the rest of my life parting!" He stares at me as if I told him I wanted to be a turtle, which I do...

"Okay." He says and turns the music up louder than it was before and picks up and bottle of wine.

"Every girl I meet is quite savage! Always trying to grab up on my package! They say I look yummy and they want a taste! BUT I'm a human not a sandwich!" Haymitch sings along to the song.

_(song I am not a whore by LMFAO)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah I wish I was a ninja too. Or a turtle ****. Oh also last chapter made a big spelling mistake. Its partying not parting. :p **

The next morning I find myself in bed with Haymitch, no clothes... What the hell happened? And then I find it... and throw it into the trash. I look around my room and the room is completely trashed, bottle everywhere. I put my clothes on which is my underwear, skinny jeans and a tank top. I start to clean up some of the room but then a couple Avox's come into and wave me away. I got back into the room and see Haymitch just waking up.

"What... The... Hell..." He mutters.

"I know right!" I laugh. He starts to smile.

"Only if I could remember it better..."

"The place is a mess." I interrupt him.

"Looks like I should leave then."

"Yeah maybe." I say and give him his clothes. He puts them on and kisses me. Then he leaves my room. I walk out of my room and bump into Ruby.

"Hey." I say.

"It's time for lunch." She responds. "After lunch you're prep team is going to get you ready for the chariot rides tomorrow." She starts to walk and I follow he down the hallway and into the elevator.

"What you did last night was bad ass." Seth says as he joins us in the elevator. "That party was crazy."

"If only I could remember more of it." I laugh and Ruby just looks at us.

The she gasps. "That wasn't you guys was it?" She demands.

"Maybe why?" I say.

"I heard one of the Game makers went to it!" She gossips.

"Wow, I think I might have another party tonight. Maybe this time though I won't get so drunk."

"Maybe." Ruby says and we step out of the elevator. Haymitch grabs my hand and we walk to the dining hall together. Here is my first time to meet my opponents. Wow. This year is lame, they are all skinny even the careers aren't there usual build. I sit down at a table where there's nobody, and everyone is looking at me. I guess the word goes fast. Haymitch sits beside me and Seth across from me. Haymitch keeps bumping me with his leg. I bump him back but then stop as the Peacekeepers walk up behind us. They must really be upgrading their security. I devour my food because I'm losing weight not gaining. I get up and a Peacekeeper winks at me. Oh god... What happened last night... Oh well it must of been good. I through my tray into the garbage. I walk out of the room and glance back. Seeing everyone still looking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes.**

As Ruby walks me towards the room my prep team is in she doesn't talk that much. Which is good, more time to think. When we finally reach the room they look to see if my leg hair grows fast or slow. But to their happiness it grows super slow. They do my hair and makeup and say that's all they have to do because tomorrow is the chariots not today. Which means I have a whole day to myself. I wonder around the training center and then head to the actual training center. I look around and see pretty much no one here. I go and grab a bow, and shoot dummies through the neck, heart and brain. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and spin around pointing my arrow at the persons head.

"Whoa! Put that down!" He yells.

"Why should I."

"Because I want to make an alliance." He says. "My name is Jake, from District one."

"I'm okay thanks." I respond.

"I know you will join sooner or later."

"Well don't get your hopes up."

"Oh I know you will, because, Seth has."

"Bull shit." I say.

"No really he has."

"He's been with his prep team almost all day." I snarl. "Il ask him when I talk with him next okay?"

"Fine." He says and picks up a sword and slash's a dummy clean through the middle. Then he moves to the next dummy and does the same, then I shoot a arrow right past his head. Not wanting to hit him but, just to startle him. And it works he turn around and try's to punch me but I'm already two steps ahead of him and I hit punch him in the face.

"Good fight bitch." I say and walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

"What was that about?" I hear Seth say when he walks into the room.

"He started it." I say in a childish voice.

"Ha. But really? Why was he talking to you in the first place?" He demands.

"He wants me on his team. Are you on his team?"

"No. Why?"

"He says you are."

"Oh." He laughs. "He asked me and then I said only if you're on it." I shoot an arrow at another dummy.

"Yeah well I'm not joining him." I say.

"Good me neither. I think we should get an ally though at least one."

"Depends." I respond.

We spend our time in the practice area till supper time and by that time we are really hungry. We went to the edible plants place for an hour and camouflage we try to make it to every station but rope tying is pointless to me.

We walk to the dining hall and I meet up with Haymitch.

"Hey sweetheart." He says and hugs me. We both sit down and eat steak with potatoes, beans, corn and bread. For desert there's fruit and ice cream, I eat both till I feel like I am about to barf, then a little bit more.

"So Maddie what's the plan for tonight?" Haymitch jokes.

"I think I might have another party."

"Cool." He say, and puts his hand on my leg. I move close to him and he kisses my cheek. Then we remember where we are and stop. I glance around but notice everyone is stuck to the plates hoping to fill the hole in their stomachs, don't really blame them needing to gain as much weight as we can before the games. I get up from my chair. But Haymitch pulls me down and kisses me again.

"See you in your room?" He asks.

"Yes." I respond. Then he slaps my ass, in front of everyone. That makes my face go red and I leave the room. I head into the elevator and push the button that says twelve. I keep pushing it till the elevator gets there and then I walk into my room. My face is still red from what Haymitch did and I ask my Avox to go get me some hard liquor. I change into a small black skirt and a button up shirt. The Avox comes back with the Liquor.

"Thank you." I say. "Who you like to stay and party too." He shakes his head and leaves the room. I guess he would be in trouble if he did. I sit down on the couch and turn on the T.V. too see what's new. Nothing is new which surprises me just chit chat about the hunger games. Soon after Haymitch comes into my room laughing.

"Hey." He says.

I ignore him still angry for what he did. He sits down beside me and puts his face right in my face.

"Hello is anyone one home?" He says and pokes me. I keep ignoring him, he pokes my chest. "Hello. Wake up!"

"What! Do! You! Want!" I yell in his face and he backs off.

"What did I do."

"You slaps my ass in front of other people!"

"You don't like it when I do that."

"No."

"Fine I'm sorry." He says and kisses my cheek. "If you want me to go..." He says sadly and stands up.

"No..."

"Good because I wasn't really going to go." He cuts me off.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! I'm on a MOTHER F***** boat!" We all sing along. There is at least fifteen people. We are all so drunk it's funny. There is a couple Peacekeepers, a couple game makers and people I don't recognize. I don't care all I'm thinking about is Haymitch sitting on the couch with me drinking vodka.

"You know in the Arena, I think you're going to win!" He says. And kisses me.

"I hope so." I say. "I could party all the time!" He laughs and stares at this girl whose dancing.

"I think... I'll go ask that girl to dance." He says and stands up, I watch him go over to her and dance with her. I sit there for a bit but then he goes too far, he puts his hand on her ass.

I stand up and ask Seth if he wants to dance, he looks really surprised and accepts.

"Are you and Haymitch in a fight or something?" He asks.

"Yes." I respond. I move closer to Seth. A slow song comes on and we start to move really close. I glance over at Haymitch and see him looking at me. Seth puts his hand lower on my back and I move so close to him we are almost not even moving. I kiss his neck and he puts his hand onto my ass. As the song goes on, I stop looking over at Haymitch, but then Seth goes too far and he squeezes me and Haymitch marches over and tears me away from Seth. He pushes me into my room.

"What are you doing!" I scream.

"Nothing." He says and kisses me. I push him away and leave my room. He grabs my hand and pulls me back in and pushes me onto the floor.

"STOP!" I yell and he holds my arms down and kisses me.

"I'm not going to do anything to you." He says.

"Then can you just let me go."

"No because I don't want him touching you like that." He pouts.

"Fine." I say. "I'm really tried, I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay." He says and takes off his clothes. I change into a tank top and comfy sweats and climb into bed. He comes in with me and cuddles till we fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When I dream, I'm in a strange forest and all I can see is trees, I walk up to a tree and try to climb it but notice when I touch it my hands start on fire. I try again and again and when I'm finally able to do it I fall to my death.

When I wake up Haymitch is gone and the Room is completely tidy. I change into the same thing I wore yesterday because I will be wearing something else soon. I leave my room and go into Haymitchs room. There I see him on the bed, with her cleaning his room, the girl he was dancing with. She looks up at me and her face looks very surprised.

"Uh... Hi..." She says. I grab her and punch her in the face and throw her onto the ground. She screams for help and that wakes Haymitch up. I stop on her arm, feeling it break under my shoe. And then Haymitch tackles me to the ground, I squirm away with tears in my eyes and kick her in the head. Haymitch pulls me to the ground and pins me there.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yells.

"What were you doing with her!" I yell back.

"Uh..." He mumbles.

I spit in his face and he lets me go for a second and I run off. He follows behind me but I run to the elevator and shuts it before he can get in. The door opens and two Peacekeepers come in and look down at me on the floor. I wipe away my tears and stand up. I press the twelve button and the elevator goes up. I get out on floor twelve and walk into my room, and see Haymitch sitting on my couch.

"I didn't sleep with her." He says right away.

"Oh really then what did you do with her?"

"Well I can't lie we did kiss but she slept on my couch, Maddie I love you. Please I'm sorry." He says and gets up from the couch.

"Haymitch the only reason I'm going to win is not for you but for my Sister and Brother." I snap. "So all I need is for you not to be drunk and be smart till this thing is over, then your free to do whatever you want!" He comes to me and hugs me.

"I'm really sorry." He whispers in my ear. "Please, give me one chance."

"Okay." I say and he hugs me until Ruby comes in.

"Maddie you're late for your Prepping!" She says and leads me to my Prep team.


	13. PART TWO

**Part two. **

**The games.**

As I am given my Outfit for in the arena I put it on, comfy warm and flexible.

"I have no idea what the Arena is." Says my stylist.

"Thank you." I say.

I wish Haymitch was here so I could say goodbye to him. I remember the last goodbye he said that I would win and gave me a hug, he held onto me until the Peacekeeper pulled us apart.

As I step into the tub and it starts to rise up, I look around and see a big forest. I see Seth and a bow and a backpack. He meets my eyes and understands. And then he looks to out allies. All tall boy and girl from district 11 and a small girl from 10 who is only 13, right as the gong sounds I run for the bow and shoot an arrow through some kid I don't knows neck. I grab the backpack and two things of arrows and run for the woods. My ally's are getting a weapon and running right behind me. I cover them shooting arrows into the people who are running after them. Then I pull a match from the backpack. Light an arrow on fire and shoot it right into all the supplies. It's a really lucky shot because the stuff bursts into flames right away, I shoot another fire arrow at a patch of dead grass and then all around the cornucopia is on fire. My ally's catch up to me and we run away from the blood bath.

Thirty minutes later we stop and start to walk. I shoot a couple rabbit when we are walking and put them into a bag that one of our allies's picked up. After two hours of running and walking we figure it's safe to take a break and see what we picked up. In my bag I find a pair of glasses, a flash light, flint, a water bottle that's empty, water cleaner, a couple small knife and a sleeping bag. It's pretty much the same for everyone else. We start up again looking for water. On our whole travel so far, we haven't found any water.

And that's when the parachute floats downright in front of me. I pick it up.

"Wow a gift already?" Drake says.

"I guess so." I say and open it up. It's a small shovel. But what would digging a whole do for me. Seth takes it from me and starts to dig a hole.

"There must be water in the ground." He says. We do find water eventually after ten long minutes of digging he finally founds water, and when he does it comes out fast creating a little pond. We all dip our water bottles into it and put two drops of water cleaner. The sun is already starting to fall, and with dusk we are able to create a fire, the smoke luckily doesn't show in the sky. With our number and the fact we all have weapons makes it not such a big deal, but still. And then the cannon fires, thirteen shots.

"That can't be right." The little girl mumbles.

"I killed three." I remark.

"I only got one." Says Drake.

We all stare up into the sky wondering who would have been killed. I skin and gut the rabbits and start to roast them over the fire while Drake and Emily look for edible plants. When they come back they are loaded with plants and berry's they were smart enough to do that stand too.

And that's when I hear the scream.


	14. Chapter 14

I grab my bow and arrows and run for where the scream is, I know who it is and that before I even see her lying on the ground she is dead, there is nothing I can do. The sword slashed through her stomach and there is a pool of blood around her, I shoot the boy from District 2 in the neck and look for more people, there are more because I can hear their feet running through the thick forest so I do the only thing I can do and climb a tree before they can see me. As they run into my vision two cannons fire, they are both dead. Which makes my kill count four, in one day! That's crazy, unbelievable. I could take two of them out right now, but no the other two of them would see me and easily kill me.

I wait up in the tree, unluckily for them they have no water, and they are tired so when my allies burst through the forest they are completely not ready, I take my chance and shoot one, and Drake takes out another, but then Seth is stabbed in the leg by a girl and he falls to the ground. I try shooting at her and just miss. She looks up at me and smiles, she leans down and puts her knife to Seth's neck.

"Come down here and he will live." She yells up at me. I glance around hoping some on will notice what's happening but they are all occupied with something else.

I raise my arrow and aim it right at her heart.

"You let him live and I won't kill you." I respond. Her eyes go wide and see she is trapped, she looks around hoping to see one of her allies coming to help her but, they are also fighting.

Seth knocks her hand away and grabs her knife. I shoot an arrow at her but I miss, and Seth stabs her in the back of her leg, she spins around and kicks him in the face. I shoot another arrow but she doges it. She steps on Seth's hand and I mange do shoot an arrow into her back, she crumples into the ground. Seth stabs her in the heart and the cannon fires.

Hopefully that won't count as my kill... I look around and see that all her allies have started to run away, I climb down the tree and look in the girl's bag, I find the same stuff that I found in mine but I also find a little first aid kit. I pick it up and start to help Seth with his wounds, I glance over and see Drake crying over Emily, Emily is lying in a pool of blood still holding onto Drakes hand, Seth's stab seems so small, barely any blood is comes out. I wrap it up after cleaning it out and make him a crutch.

The anthem start and the only faces that don't show up in the sky are the people from district two both of them, one from five, both from six, both from eleven (even though Emily is no doubt to be dead soon) and my district. Nine left, that must be some sort of record, never in my life have I ever seen something like this.

Drake refuses to leave Emily behind so we all try our best to carry her back, after a while we make it back, Drake takes first watch with Emily just barely alive, I quickly fall asleep.


	15. Haymitch

**I just thought to do a couple Haymitch chapters because well I thought it would be okay.**

I wake up and reach for where she should be laying, but I only find my knife. When I finally get out of bed I reach for the wine I left on the floor, then I remember my promise...

I pick up a cup of coffee and head for the Mentors place where we all watch the games, when I get there I see Maddie is still sleeping, I sit down and stare at her, I wish I could be there with her. I would really give my life for her but after what I did the other day, I hope she still loves me.

After an hour she wakes up and takes watch, it's about seven in the morning so soon they will be on the move again. I ask for another cup of coffee, she shoots an arrow out of a tree and puts it in a bag.

I look around to see what other Mentors are doing but most of them aren't even here. I sit here for another hour and then they all wake up and pack up camp. They fill up there water and put the cleaner in it, they start to move on even caring to clean anything up. Emily died during the night and there is blood all over the place, so they just leave it as it was.

At noon comes the first challenge.


	16. Chapter 16

I stop as the rumbling start, trees shaking and birds fly out of there tree.

"Earthquake!" Drake yells, but there is nothing we can do but wait and hopefully it will pass. After a minute of shaking it stops, all the colour in Seth's face is gone. He sits down and I check his wound, it starting to bleed a bit more then it was before but it's getting worse. I clean it out again and patch it up with the remaining bandage around his leg, we continue moving knowing it is never smart to stay in one place for too long.

"What happens when we run out of bandage?" Seth asks.

"We use something else." I mumble.

"I wonder if they did that so we wouldn't wander around so much since there's nine of us last night..." Drake says. "Well eight now..."

I think Drake liked Emily, during the days before this started I was too busy practicing and spending time with Haymitch too look if anyone else liked each other, well life in the arena is hard. You go in the arena with someone you love. You're going to end up with a broken heart if you live.

We keep walking for two hours but then we figure out there's no going any farther with Seth's leg, we will need more bandage. I look around on the tree's and see if there is any with large leafs. No luck, but I do find moss and take it. I bring it back to the group and wrap it around Seth's leg. Luckily enough it holds back some blood, I go back and get as much as I can and stuff it into my bag. When I come back I hear fighting.

"I might as well leave you two!" Drake yells.

"It's your life, it wouldn't matter either way!" Seth responds.

"It's not that I don't like you guys, but I don't want to end up as us in the final three or two." He snarls. "You guys should think about that too." He's right of course. I can't imagine what it would be like being in the final two with Seth, but if I leave him now... he will die.

I stand there shocked, waiting to see what the outcome will be.

"So it's goodbye then." Seth says.

"Yes." I see Drake pulling out his sword, I quickly aim an arrow at Drake.

"Don't." I say. I've never really liked Drake, but I don't want to kill him.

He moves his sword closer and closer to Seth and then puts it away. Then he turns and runs.

"Thanks." Seth says. "For everything."

Then he falls backwards. I rush over to him and he's fine.

"If... If we ever end up in the final two..."

"Let's not talk about it okay?" I cut him off.

"Maddie you remind me so much off my sister." He mumbles. "You are like a sister to me. And I love you." I start to blush, I don't know why I blush so much, I guess I'm really easy to flatter and embarrass. "So if we end in up as the final two, I want you to win, if you win... Could you please help out my family?"

"Seth don't think like that, we have the same chance of winning."

"Don't lie to me, I know how bad my leg is. But please will you?"

"If I win, I promise I will take care of them."

"Good." He says and then the Shaking starts again.

I hold onto Seth and he whispers in my ear. "I love you more than a sister." 


	17. Haymitch two

**Haymitch.**

I wish there was some way to show her how much I love her, but the only thing I can do is wait for her to get out. I stare at a picture of her in her dress, the one she was in the night, god it's so hard to remember, I stare at the picture and then hear the shaking starting again.

"She will get out." I hear someone say and pat me on the back. I turn around and see Ruby.

"But what if she doesn't?" I sob. "They have already taken everyone from me... They can just as easily take her."

"But they won't. The whole capitol loves the idea of Mentor tribute love!" She exclaims.

"They may love it but its torture for me." I say and ignore what she says next.

"But they love it and it will get her sponsors. Haymitch stop thinking about yourself." Ruby says.

"All you care about is the winning and the parties after. You never cared about me, or anyone!" After that Ruby leaves, knowing that it's true. Ruby never cares about us, all she wants in to be in the winning group.

The whole day is quite slow, nothing important really happens, one death and that's of Drake, who gets killed by the remaining Careers. Maddie volunteers to take first watch, because Seth is the one who needs the most rest. As three hours goes on I finally fall asleep in my chair.

"Haymitch!" I am shaked awake. "Haymitch wake up!"

"What?" I moan and then see it. Maddie and Seth are fighting the Careers. I stare at the screen as the whole thing unfolds. Maddie takes one out with arrow but the other gets to Seth too fast and throws a knife into his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

I send an arrow through the heart of the guy who stabbed Seth and run up beside Seth.

"You, you are going to take care of my family right?" He sobs.

"Yes I will."

"You will win for my right?" He pleads.

"Yes." I hold his hand and wipe the tears from his face.

He pulls me down and whispers into me ear. "Make the capitol pay, make sure President Snow dies."

"I will." I say and kiss his cheek. He closes his eyes and his chest moves slowly. He slowly smiles.

"And Maddie, win with style." He says and then stops breathing. I haven't noticed the cannons for the other tributes, but when his cannon goes I break into tears.

After ten or so minutes I pull myself together, and walk away. Four other people. I have promised to three people now that I will win so I guess I might as well try. I get up and try to remember who was left, screw it I don't care. I climb up a large tree and take my sleeping bag out.

I start to eat some dead bird as the Anthem starts. I already know three people died but I wasn't expecting four, Drake died too. This means... Four... Three to kill. Or to trick, or to wait till they die.

Any of those are fine, I just wanna hold onto Haymitch again. I look up into the sky and I start to fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

When I wake up in the tree and its silent. The sun rising over the taller trees. I look around to see my team but, no one is here. There is no one left on my side here...

I slowly climb down the tree and dig the hole a bit deeper until the water comes up fast. I scoop some up in my water bottle and put the cleaner in it, I walk around but soon I find myself back at the hole again... I guess I was walking in a circle. Wow that is a really big fail... I look around to see if anyone else has been here and I see another set of tracks, and they are human. Then I realize they are using my sources of water... I take out a bag of berries and leave them there too, knowing that some of them are poisonous. I continue walking opposite of the track because if they come back they will most likely come back and just think I dropped them. Then again if they made it this far they are probably not that stupid. I start to look for a animal to kill but weirdly there is none around. I travel farther and keep looking but there is no sign of anything near here. Maybe that person scared them away... But then they would have to be quite big to scare everything away, and I highly doubt it because again if they made it this far they wouldn't be so stupid to do that. It must be the Capitol taking one of our only sources of food away. Or maybe I'm just over reacting. I search around looking for a berry bush and find one very fast, the berry's are bitter and sweet, black berries. I eat as many as I can knowing that they might also take them away or the other person might try to eat them, and if it comes to seeing who will survive the longest without food, I don't wanna know who does.

I continue walking and listen for any sound, there is no wind, nothing. This has to be the work of the Capitol. There is no way that person can take away the wind. That would just be unfair.

The sun starts to set, what the hell? It's been no more than two hours since I woke up. They must be forcing us into a pitch black arena, and taking our food away...

Why do they want to get this over with so fast?


	20. Haymitch 3

When I see what they are doing to the Arena I can't help but stare nonstop at the screen. This can't be true, how could they do this? They are pretty much just trying to kill them all off. This must be the shortest hunger games ever, three days so far? Something like that... I've been so... "Caffeinated" that I can't even remember. I feel so bad about not staying sober, but maybe one day she will understand.

I remember when it was the night of the interview and she said she loved me, the crowd was so happy. But why would they be so happy? I have to watch her fight for her life and there is nothing I can do except for try to know when is the best time to give her a parachute. Her dress was simple and black. They had to connect the dress somehow with her District so they just did black to represent coal. It was short and strapless and looked like it was worth so much, but when you think about it why not if she dies in there, it would be the last pretty thing she wore. I don't think she will die. She has those glasses with night vision and knows how to feed herself. Can't she? I mean she did have a kind of pampered live back in District 12 but, she learned to hunt and everything, but I don't know what these kids have gone through. I look over at a different screen and see a kid lying on the ground with hallow cheeks, starvation. He must be almost dead. His Mentor not even there to care. Oh well one less person that Maddie will have to worry about. Which would mean it's the final three. That's assuming that guy dies of course. I stare at an almost black screen. What does this mean will the rest be in heat seeking lights? Or will the end be a surprise after its done? That would be something really new...


	21. Chapter 21

I look in my bag and find those glasses. Now or never, maybe they will help. I put them on and then I can see, completely. This must be some sick plan made in the Capitol.

"Make them die in the dark!" I laugh and then glance around. There is nobody I can see around me, why don't I just get this over with and lure them into a trap... Like build a fire and then sit in a tree and kill whoever comes. That could work... But I would have to be far enough up the tree and hidden in the leafs. Because some of them must have these glasses too. Or maybe they all do... I start to walk a bit again and find more berries. I examine some of them and know that they are safe to eat. I collect all of them and put them into a bag, and then I see him. Lying on the ground with hallowed cheeks, starving to death... I take out one of my poisonous berries, a night lock berry. The death is quick and painless, starving to death is... very painful. I walk up to him and shove it into his mouth. He quickly bites the berry and swallows. The cannon fire right when he finishes swallowing. I look into his bag and find a water bottle full of water. And then it goes completely dark. That's what they are doing. No one will know the victor till the final ceremony. No one will know what's happening. Probably not even the mentors. Us final three, we are dead to them now. Left out in the cold. I walk away from the dead kids body and climb a tree. I hide deep inside the tree's leafs and fall asleep.

This goes on for days.


	22. Chapter 22

The days that pass happen so fast. Only one other cannon has fired since the other boy. Which means there is two of us left. Two, the final two.

What happens now? I don't even know who has died. Do I try to outlast the other tribute? That could be an option.

Another day passes, now the Capitol must really be thirsty for some blood. For the end of the stupidest hunger games ever.

Then I see it. Smoke rising in the sky. I don't think I will fall for that...

The Claudius Templesmith starts talking. "Last one to the smoke..." At this time I'm already out of my tree. "Dies." He says and then I'm running full speed there. It's not far from me and when I get to the clearing I don't see anyone following. Does this mean I won? No it wouldn't be that easy.

Then I feel the knife piercing my leg.


	23. haymitch three

"Get ready." Ruby says to me. You can tell that I haven't slept for days, these last few days. Not knowing what has happened. We all know that it was in the final two. We all heard the cannon fire.

"What for don't you think they would tell us who won?" I mumble.

"I don't know." She responds.

"Great..." I say and put a tux on. This is stupid, I won't know who won. I could be getting ready for nothing, my hope up but to see her in a case, dead. I walk out and join Ruby in the hall way. Where we are spouse to see her coming. Or not coming. We stand there and stand there waiting for her to come but she doesn't.

"Change of schedule." Says the peacekeeper behind us. "You will find out on the closing Ceremony. Follow me." He says and walks into the elevator.

"What does that mean?" Ruby whispers into my ear.

"I don't know? Uh maybe it's that we will find out tonight or whenever they plan it." I laugh.

We get out of the elevator and walk into a waiting room.

"Do you think she was able to live?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe if you payed attention you would know." I respond.

An hour passed and then our stylist and makeup crew come in.

"Who won?" I ask them.

"We can't tell anyone." Judy responds with a smile.

Does that mean she's alive? But when I look at the faces of everyone else the look sad and depressed. Oh well it's going to be a surprise. I hate surprises. Honestly they are the stupidest things in the world. Well beside everything in the Capitol. Minus the people I like.

We sit there for a long time, like at least thirty more minutes until we are called to follow someone. Not a peacekeeper but someone. We stand in the small lift that will bring us up onto the stage. Wait does this mean that we won? Or will all the prep teams and mentors of the last three or four...

We stand there waiting for the Platform to rise but it takes a while.

When it does I glance around the stage to see if she's there.

When I see her standing at the other side of the stage I try to get to her but I'm held back by Ruby.

"Let me go!" I yell in her face.

"You can talk to her later." She hisses.

I shake her away from me and run towards Maddie.


	24. Chapter 24

**I haven't written in a while because school has been really busy and also my computer is broken. I am on the laptop now so yeah.**

I'm tugged away from Haymitch and forced into a hard wooden chair.

"Welcome, to the closing ceremony of the 60th Hunger Games!" I look over at Haymitch and see him being shepherded off the stage.

"No one thought Maddie was going to survive, but she did! She never showed up for any practices! And crowd erupts in cheers, and we go straight into the recaps. I sit there in silence as I wait for the end. I don't remember much about what happened. I dig my figure nails into my thigh when they show the deaths of my team mates. Soon its near the end, and I haven't felt a single tear. As it is at the part where all the lights went off, everyone grows silent. I bet in every room where there is a T.V. it is silent. The big screen T.V. is in night vision so you see everything. I close my eyes and stop to care about anything, I'm not listening, not watching so when someone comes up behind me I don't even know they are there.

"Maddie?" Someone says, I open my eyes and look back, I see President Snow.

"What?" I ask. He places the crown on my head and leans down to kiss my cheek.

"After this there is a meeting." He says and walks away. I gag at the smell of blood and roses, as he walks off he smiles at the crowd like nothing happened. I get up from my chair and walk towards where I came up at but a peacekeeper stops me, and shows me to the other exits. I see all the other prep teams, I pass by them but I don't look up. I'm pushed into the elevator and it grows dark quickly, I hear a faint breathing beside me and quickly move away. The person grabs my hand and pulls me close.

"Don't move." A voice says. The persons hand is big and warm. His voice is deep so that means he is a he.

"Who are you?" I demand and try to pull away but his grip is too strong.

"Someone..." He mutters as I pull my hand away, I back up against the wall and curl into a ball on the ground. "Where are you?" He yells and feels around the elevator. I close my eyes and he moves closer to me. "Don't you know who I am?" He says. And puts his hands right above my head.

He wants me to say something so I keep my mouth shut. He puts his hands down on my face and rubs my lips.

"No I don't." I say, I have an idea... But I don't think its him...

"Okay." He says and sits beside me. "Still no?" He asks.

"Nope." I say. He puts his arms around me and pulls me in close.

"Still no?"

"You could tell me who you are instead of making me guess?" I say.

"No, I want you to guess." He responds quietly and kisses my cheek.

"I know it's you..." I say, and put my hand on his face.

"Say my name." He says.

"No..." I say and squirm away. The elevator door opens up but he pulls me back.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear and he walks away, I stare at his back as he walks away. When he turns the corner I curl into a ball and close the elevator door. I lay in the dark for what seems like hours.

When the door opens the light shines in my eyes. I close them right away.

"We have been looking for you." Someone says and pulls me up. I'm dragged out of the elevator, I feel the nails on the floor dig into my skin and tear my dress. I look up at the person, Peacekeeper... I stand up and start to walk. I feel blood trickling down my leg, I quickly wipe it away and keep walking. The Peacekeeper grabs my arm and forces me to walk faster. We step into a room and the Peacekeeper leaves. I look around and see a white room with a chair in the middle.

"Sit." I hear a very deep voice say. I sit down on the chair and the lights turn off. I feel a leather strap go around my legs and torso. "We need you to answer some questions."

"Okay." I respond as the lights come on.

A couple people walk into the room including President Snow.

"Now... Let's not make this a big thing." President Snow says.

"Okay." I say again.

"What happened, during the final fight?" President Snow demands.

"What do you mean didn't you get it on tape?" I question.

"No, one of the two of you cut of the cameras. We think it's you, since you have a bow and arrow."

"I didn't." I respond without hesitation. I look at the other people who came in with President Snow but they just look like guards. "Can you take these straps off please? I am not going anywhere."

"No. Now tell me... How did you win?" He whispers in my ear. The smell of the blood is stronger now and it fills my lungs.

"I don't really know." I respond. "All I remember is sending an arrow through the air and... that's it."

"Really... Do you think you're brother had anything to do with this?" He demands.

"No he's dead. Or that's what they said, what you said." I say and stare into his eyes.

"Well... maybe, we don't really know ourselves."

"Then no. I don't think he had anything to do with it even if he was still alive. He was always one to run away from trouble." I snarl.

"Everyone thought you were going to be hard to deal with... but I don't think you are. Next question. Well not a question, it's a statement you are needed to marry Haymitch and, like every victor or almost every victor you are going to be put up for a kind of trade... a special trade, but we will tell you more about it later. You may leave now."

"I can't when these straps are on me." I remark.

Then they come undone. It was like magic but not really. I get up from my chair and walk right past the other people and head right for Haymitch's room.


	25. Chapter 25

When I make it to his room its mid night, I knock on his door but he doesn't answer. I stand there for thirty minutes and knocking a couple more times then leave for Ruby's room I knock on her room and she answers right away.

"Maddie!" She yells and swings her arms around me. "Where have you been? They had to reschedule the dinner party! It's tomorrow now."

"Hi. Did Haymitch go back to his room?" I ask.

"Uh... Maddie... when I saw him last I saw him with someone, he is really drunk." He mumbles.

"What..." I say.

"Well he, he thinks that you don't love him anymore."

"I do... It's just hard for me right now why wouldn't he understand?" I mumble. I turn around and go to my room, my eyes fill with tears, so when I finally reach my bed I just get in not really caring that I still have my clothes on. What did she mean, with someone?... I wouldn't think that he would be that fast to respond to something like this... I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep.

When I dream its of being left in a dark room for the rest of my life, hearing the people I love on the other side of a glass wall, saying how this is better for me. I start screaming and then I'm woken up by an Avox's hand on my shoulder. I guess I was screaming I smile at the Avox and get out of bed. I look at the alarm clock and see its 12am. An okay sleep I guess, but not the dreams, I'm not sure if the dreams will ever stop. I put on some new clothes not really caring what I put on, I leave my room and go to Haymitch's room and I knock again.

"Haymitch I know you're in there so get out here." I yell. Still no answer. If he's not coming out I'm going in. I start to pick the lock, after five minutes I finally get it and I slowly open Haymitch's door. Its clean, kind of. I go into his room and see him sleeping there hugging a bottle of wine. He is wearing barely any clothing but I still lay down beside him.

I gently kiss him on the cheek, but that was enough to wake him up. His eyes dart open and I lay down again.

"What do you want?" He demands.

"I love you." I say and hug him. He looks into my eyes and he throws the bottle of wine away. It shatters against the wall, it almost looks pretty.

"Really? I don't believe you." He says and gets out of bed.

"What did I do?" I demand.

"Where were you after I left the elevator?" He says and sits down.

"I stayed in the elevator till someone came and got me." I say and hug him.

"I don't think so." He says and pushes me away.

"You don't have to believe me, but I know what's true." He climbs onto of me. And stares at me.

"Really? People said you were off selling your body."

"Do you really think I would do that?" I yell.

"No..." He murmurs.

"Well I'm not."

"Good..." He says and kisses me. "We are going home soon... What then?"

"What do you mean what then?"

"Never mind." He says and gets off me.

"Okay." I say and relax. Right then I get a flash back from when I was in the Arena, a shadowy figure above me holding a knife, taking my arrows and bandaging my cuts. The person was obviously male, but not someone who was well fed. Tall and long hair but that's all I could make out and then nothing but a piercing noise.


	26. Chapter 26

As I open my eyes I see nothing there is a warm liquid sliding down my neck and I put my hand up to touch it and I feel the slimy hot liquid called my blood, a hear a rustling noise to the right of me and I raise my head. Then all of a sudden my some one hit my head making me feel dizzier.

"Don't move." A rough male voices demands.

"Why." A say.

"Because. Because I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh." I respond running my hand threw the soft grass that is splattered with blood looking for something that I probably will never find. The knife that cut me, but of course its probably still in the person's hand. The person holds my head down and pushes the knife into my neck. I try to move to the side but his hand is holding me down.

"So, how would you like to die?" He laughs, than I reach for my knife and stab him in the leg. He lets go off my head and I stand up and start to run. He screams and rolls over. I quickly put on my glasses and grab my bow. All of a sudden I am bowled over by something and I fall with the thing to the ground. The thing that tackled me to the ground gets off me and charges in the direction that I just left from. I take that as a good sign and I get up and start to run again. As make it to a tree and climb as far as I can and reach for my bow but its not there, I left it on the ground… Now I am pretty much useless and stuck in a tree, I reach for my last knife and break a branch from a tree and start to sharpen it. It's the best I can do, not able to run back because of my leg and I don't want to get tackled by that thing again. I glance around trying to see what's going on but all I can see it a figure far away walking towards me. Closer and closer, and than it what ever it is, is under the tree I am in right now. The tree starts to shake and move from side to side. As the tree starts to bash against the other trees I jump onto one on my left but scratch my leg leaving a gash so deep I could fit half of my finger in it. As the thing notices I am no longer in that tree the thing moves on to the tree I am this time not holding back shaking or what ever it is doing making the tree wobble until it stops and then I hear a crack. The thingy cut the whole tree down.


	27. Chapter 27

"Maddie are you all right?" I feel some one shaking me.

"What!" I scream and hit whoever is touching me. The person grabs my hand and stops me from hitting them.

"Sh. Its okay." Haymitch says from a few meters away.

"What the hell is happening?" I demand glancing around the white room.

"What do you think is happening?" Haymitch jokes.

"How the hell would I know!"

"Well the fact that you collapsed is going to make the going home trip horrible!" Ruby yells.

"Great…" I moan.

"Well are you ready for the one last party Maddie!"

"No." I say and sit up on the bed. Haymitch looks at me strangely giving me that I will talk to you later stare and he leaves the room, just like that.

"Its time for you to go to your prep team, now out the door we go…" I glance up at the only windows in the room, that don't go outside but into a observation room, its great to know they care about my safety. WAIT never mind they thought I was going to like say something about the arena in here. I leave out the door and see Haymitch leave into an elevator.

"Haymitch!" I yell but he doesn't listen to me he just keeps going and pushes the elevator button. I stand outside the elevator waiting for the elevator to come back but no Haymitch just had to go he could of still let me come in instead of me having to go in with Ruby.

When the elevator finally comes I step in and Ruby pushes the button.

"So are you exited for going home?"

"The getting away from here part but not any other part, I wish I died in the Arena."

"Don't say that if you did then you wouldn't be able to go to all the famous party's we wouldn't be able to go to either!"

"My point exactly I hate this brown sugar."

"Brown sugar?" Ruby ask's.

"Yes." And finally after all that the elevator opens up and I get outside and head for my room.

When I enter my room I find my whole prep team in there.

"We thought you would go here and you wouldn't want to leave after…"

"Well you are right." I say and walk to my room. One of them grabs my arm and sits me down on a chair that the surround me and start doing my make up, my hair and put my clothes on.

An hour and a half later I am finally able to leave my room but when I try Haymitch stands in front of my door.

"You," he pokes me "are not to leave your room."

"And who do you think is going to stop me?" I ask and duck under his arms. He try's to grab me but I am already running for the elevator. As I make it to the elevator the elevator button will not work and then Haymitch bowls into me slamming me against the wall his hands against my back.

"I am going to stop you. Plus if you even enter the lobby you will be taken by the peacekeepers and taken away." He whispers into my ear. He grabs me and starts to drag me back to my room but I stand up and start to walk. I walk into my room and he follows. I sit down on the couch but he just stands there staring at me.

"What's with you?" I ask and he sits down opposite of me.

"Nothing." He responds and looks away. I go and sit beside him but he acts like he doesn't notice. I try to hug him but he shrugs it off and moves away.

"Okay what the hell!" I say and walk to the door. He follows me and I open the door and slam it in his face. I run for the stairs and start to run down them as fast as I possibly can. When I make it down three flights of stairs he bursts threw the door and starts to gain on me. I go threw a random door and find myself running threw a big crowd of people, I stop running and try to blend in with the people, when Haymitch runs threw the door and sees the crowd of people he starts to look as fast as he can. I am stand near a group of fancy people standing near a refreshment stand when he sees me. He walks towards me and grabs me. Which really didn't startle anyone at all as he dragged me into some sort of closet.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" He yells.

"I have no idea." I say. He moves closer to me and pins me against a wall.

"What ever you think you are doing might get you in trouble." He responds.

"So what? I'm already in trouble anyways."

"Bigger trouble."

"Okay I can take that."

He kisses me and then lets me go, I head out the door and go back up to my room leaving Haymitch in there by himself. When I make it up to my room by taking the stairs he is already sitting there.

"How?" I demand.

"Elevator." He teases and watches T.V.


	28. Chapter 28

When I sit down with a glass of water in my hand I sip carefully, but when the hours and hours go bye of waiting to leave, and then the time to leave finally comes. We are ushered out of my room and into the elevator, the elevator to the car that is waiting outside. We go into the car and we are driven away from my prison, to be honest both of our prison. Every person who survives the hunger games comes to know the capitol like a prison. But not one of the people who are hated in prisons. Each year when we come back we are praised and loved, and we will be until we are killed, or die. Depressing stuff. I cuddle with Haymitch the whole time we are driven to the train station, which is like the gate to the prison. I nice one with lots of food. When we get there we are taken out and then we are lined up in one big line, but not to get one but to take pictures and videos. This is really stupid, and when that is all done we are allowed to get onto the train, that car that will drive us home from the jail, but next year it will drive us back to our prison next year but with two new victims, that at least only one will make it out. I'm not sure what is the real pain now, the Arena or being reminded each year that we killed innocent people like me. That really we should be killing the government, no I don't believe that everyone in the capital should be killed. Its not there fault they are stupid, but the governments fault for everything so they will pay when the time comes. Haymitch and I go into my room and lay there. Thinking the same thing. That when the time comes, we will do no matter what to end these so called "games" and get rid of our so called fair government, even if that means our deaths.

When I wake up it is dark in the room and Haymitch is not here. I put on my clothes and then leave searching for something to eat. It feels like my stomach is knotting inside of me. I finally reach the dinning car that I am allowed to go in and eat some toast. That's when Ruby walks in.

"Look who's finally awake! You pretty much slept the whole trip!" She says.

"That sucks." I respond and continue eating my toast.

"So how are you?" She asks a bit too happily.

"Okay I guess." I respond trying to get this whole conversation over, I mean really how stupid can she be.

"That's good, you will be able to see your family today!" She says trying to get the conversation going.

"That's great…" I mumble, I think the worst part will be seeing my family. I know that they will say that I should just move into my own house by myself. They will just continue their perfect lives just like they did before. The only way they could really go into shock if my little sister died. That's when the only time they will notice that they have another daughter and when they realize they had a son.

"Hello are you listening to me?" Ruby says and taps my head, and that's when I faint.


	29. Chapter 29

When the thing below me finally manages to get my out of my tree it picks me up with literally two fingers. It flicks me ten meters and when I land its not on nice grass but on a bunch of branches, and one because I just have horrible luck goes right into my leg. I try to get up but it picks me up and throws me into the place where the cornucopia used to be, but I land on something soft now… A body, and who ever it is, is still alive. When I land I hear the person gasp for air and it coughs up blood into my hair. When I turn around to see who it is all I see is a shaded face. The darkness and dark blood makes it impossible to see who it really is, but who ever it is. I am not going to let the person die so horribly. I get to my feet and start to drag his body over to the tree line, I don't get far because of the stick that was in my leg but I get far enough to hide the persons body in a whole and cover his body with twigs and leafs. I grab his only weapon, a small knife that is covered already in dry blood and start to make it as far away as I can from the beasty thingy. I walk as fast as I can trying to make it confused on where I went but he sees or maybe smells me right away. I wait behind a try hoping maybe I can surprise it and stab it but no, it rips up the whole tree and grabs me. I stare at its face but I find it impossible to see anything but darkness. It starts to squeeze and squeeze me in its fist, I wriggle my knife out and stab it but it hardly notices.

Right when I feel like I'm going to black out, a package floats down from the sky. What wonderful timing… first of all how am I going to get to in? In my anger I don't realize what it is, but right when it goes off I do. Suddenly the thingy lets me go and I fall to the ground landing on my back. The air is knocked out of me but the beasty thingy gets way worse of the package. Its body parts are scattered all over the place. But I have no time to lose, I must end this game once and for all.


	30. Chapter 30

When I wake up it isn't as nice as the first time. I have Ruby yelling and screaming over me about how she didn't mean to nock me out and stuff. But when I hope my eyes she calms down.

"See I told you she was fine." She says beaming.

"You can never touch her again Ruby." Haymitch says with a semi teasing and semi serious tone. I sit up and look around, the train is stopped and there are about a twelve capital people around me.

I carefully stand up and find myself able to walk without any pain. When I was in that dream the pain seemed so real, but it wasn't. But really… it was I just cant remember it.

"So are you ready to go home?" Haymitch asks.

I stare outside and forget about Haymitchs question until he starts to worry.

"Maybe you broke her Ruby, I'm not sure if she understands us or if she can talk…"

"booda est aur alien." I say just to try to mess with them.

"Maddie? Are you ok?" Haymitch says. "Are you feeling a bit touched right now?" He jokes.

"No." I say.

Ruby is turning all red and Haymitch starts to laugh so much.

"Well you better go get ready because we are in district twelve." Ruby says and pulls me out of the dining area to go get ready.

After all the prep to get me ready for walking outside and to my house. Well my old house to my new house really. I am happy to know that for a while, I wont have to go through all that for at least a month. They say I need to keep good care of everything because they don't want it to be such a big deal when they come back for the tour. I will keep some care but I wont do it as much they might want me to… I grab Haymitch's hand and we step outside. The weather was okay for where we are but colder then what I was used to. The cameras and video cameras are all over the place so I rush as fast as I can for the whole thing.

And then, I see my family. There face was pale and there eyes were red from crying, but not about me.

"Hi." They say but nothing more than that. We walk to as far as we can and then my mother turns to me.

"You have ruined our family." She bursts then says nothing more than that. Haymitch looks at me and sees what she means.

My dad turns to me and says. "They came after the games, they are taking your sister for the next games. They say if you died they wouldn't take her but… since you didn't they are taking her…" He pauses. "They say they might let her live and stay here if we claim you not to be our daughter after this is all over. I'm sorry." He hands over a duffle bag full of all my stuff and they all turn in the other direction, my sister not saying a word to me. Haymitch holds onto me as I cry.

"Its better then what they did to my family…" He says.

"What did they do?" I ask. "If you want to talk about it…"


	31. Chapter 31

Hey I was googling and I found the official cast of the Hunger games movie which is coming out in 2012! Um I'm going to marry Haymitch so yeah… the first link click it if you are going to look and also I am loving who they chose for Caeser!

But one thing… Why is Cinna a gangstah? Anyways I think they did a wonderful job and I can't wait for it my stories!

P.S. I know I usually suck at spelling. Oh and this is a Haymitch part!

_It was a hot day and that's what they blamed it on. Not the gasoline that they dumped on the house. By the time we all got there the house was already burned down. Obviously there was a fire, the thing that we were doing was not trying to save the house but save everything else. A fire fueled by gasoline could take down half of district 12. The fire took hours to put out but for me it felt like one hundred days, putting out the fire that burned my family alive, the person I loved everything and everyone. _

_Honestly I wasn't fair to them when I came back with all that happened, I started drinking before it happened and that's what they also say fueled the fire. A hot day and my booze, which is really hard to believe… _

_Over the next few days everyone came in to visit me and leave flowers outside but I didn't realize it until I came out of the house to get more booze, but by that time they were all dead and where there is some sort of flower monument and they are all dead it makes you feel kind of worse. One flower, there was one flower that wasn't dead though. I snow white rose sitting on top of them all. I went over and stomped on it trying my best to kill the flower, but when I lifted my foot it was perfectly fine. I pick it up and try to burn it with a lighter but when I did only a gross smelling odor came off of it. I throw the flower down and walk off to the hob to get more "stuff" that I need._


	32. Chapter 32

"Wow I'm sorry…" I say and hug him. Haymitch just stands there and doesn't say anything. "Do you wanna go to my new house instead of here?" I ask.

"Sure." He walks off to the victor's village. The day was quite a nice day for here hot and cool breeze. Haymitch holds my hand all the way to the victor's village and when we reach there the inside of the house is amazing, it's white and very big! The furniture is made out of leather its awesome… Has pretty much all the stuff in the capitol all the cool electronics…

"Your house looks like mine. But way cleaner…" He says and grabs a bottle of hob made wine. "Want some?" He asks after he takes a drink from the bottle.

"No I'm all right." I say and head upstairs. There are a bunch of rooms and doors that I don't even know where they lead but I don't really wanna look so I head back down again. By that time I am back down there Haymitch has already drunk more than half of the bottle, I quickly go over and take it away from him and pour the wine down the drain.

"WHAT WHY!" He screams.

"Well first of all, the stupid tour is only like in two months and then you still need to be a mentor because being drunk and being a mentor is really stupid!"

"Yeah what ever I can do what I want…" He says and leaves.

The next month and a half is full of sleeping and not doing anything. And staying well for the tour but Haymitch didn't say well

Almost two months after!

he drank every day but I guess that was his way of handling what has happened. I had no events for when I remember part of what happened in the arena but I guess that's a good thing the less I know the better…

Just in a day they are coming to pick us up which sucks because I really don't want to go on the stupid tour but I guess it isn't my choice, the prep team is coming today to evaluate my 'situation'. Although there is nothing wrong with me. I'm kind of happy they are coming because it's been lonely, Haymitch doesn't really want to talk to me and the time he has, he was drunk each time. But it has been okay and I have gotten a lot of sleep. They should be here in about thirty minutes, I think I woke up at like one am, but I'm really not sure… There was a knock on the door that kind of startled me.

I get up from the chair I am sitting in and go to the door.

"Hi?" I say as I open the door and then I see the only person I wasn't expecting. President Snow.

"Hi." He responds and steps in.

"Um yeah come on in…" I say and step back. The smell of him always makes me sick.

"What have you been doing?" He asks and goes into the living room.

"What do you mean?"

"What have you been doing for the last two months?" He asks again impatiently.

"Nothing really what have you been doing? Killing more people?" I respond as impatiently.

"No, but thinking of it. How is your family? Still going good? Why aren't they here?"

"They are fine. Or that's what I heard." I respond.

"You haven't been talking to them?" He asks and takes a step towards me.

"Uh not really." I move away from him. "Um I'm expecting people to come here so if you need to talk to me now is not a good time."

"Oh don't worry they can wait." He responds and sits down on a couch.

"Uh I don't get how you think that…" I say and keep standing there.

"Are you going to sit down?" He says and gestures to the seat beside him but I sit as far away as I can.

"Well… I am here to talk about your tour."

"I thought my mentor and prep team was going to tell me…"

"I'm going to tell you what they don't know." He responds and starts to stare at me.

"…Okay?..." I respond and start to feel uncomfortable, which is weird because this is my house.

"Well you know about the speeches and because you don't remember what happened…" He says

"Excuse me but there was a thing after me and well I don't really know but everyone was dead so you guys were just trying to kill me." I cut him off. When I finish I hear someone come in behind me. I glance behind myself and see a big guy with a knife. "What are you going to blame my death on, 'we found he dead in her home with a knife stuck in here uh we have reports of she was rolling on the ground and a knife fell right on her…" Just then the guy puts the knife to my throat.

"No. I just want you to listen."

"Alright but there is no need for the knife. I can listen." I say and raise my hand to take away the knife but the guy just presses the knife into my throat a bit.

"Don't kill her…" President Snow says and stands up. "We don't want you to say anything about the whole black out so if you want to say something about anything we want to read what you are going to say first." He continues and sits down beside me.

"Okay I can do that…" I agree because I really don't care.

"Let up on that knife your cutting her." President Snow says and wipes away the drop of blood going down my neck.

"Uh…" I say as I watch him smell my blood and then lick it up. "Weird…"

The front door opens and when I try to look the guy just holds my head in place and press's the knife in a bit more.

"What the hell is happening here?" I hear Haymitch's voice demand and then he sees President Snow and the random dude. "Oh hi." He says and walks away to the kitchen. He grabs something and walks back.

"Oh thanks Haymitch…" I mumble.

"Oh Bill I'm not sure if you noticed but your cutting her." Haymitch says and walks over.

"That's all Maddie thanks for understanding our concern. There will be more that we will need to talk to you about after the tour but that is all for now." President Snow says and leaves. Bill takes his knife away and leaves too.

"What was that about?" Haymitch says and sits beside me.

"Nothing just about a speech thingy or something." I respond and smile.

"Ah I see. I cant wait until they air your interview…" Haymitch says and nudges me.

"What why? I say. I could barely remember anything with that. I mean I remember privet training and stuff but not really I was kind of messed up I with that so I'm not looking forward for that…

"So are you exited for the tour?" Haymitch grins.

"Not really…" I respond and cuddle with him.

He kisses me but I can obviously tell he has been drinking just by the smell of his breath and then I hear someone knock at the door.


	33. Chapter 33

I carefully open the door and look to see who it is.

"Maddie!" They all say and rush in the door to hug me.

"Hey you guys its nice to see you too." I respond.

"Your hair looks so damaged!" Jade exclaims.

"It's not that bad." Ruby remarks and walks right into the living room. "Hi Haymitch."

"Hey Ruby." Haymitch says and walks over to me.

"Hi Ruby." I say too.

"So are you ready to start getting ready?" One of them says.

"No…" I say and try to back up but Haymitch already has his arms around me.

"Fine." I finally say after we all just stay there for a minute.

"Great let's get to work!" Ruby says and pulls me away to the washroom.

In the next five hours that feels like a few days they make my hair perfect take all the hair away from my body all my prep team can do is talk. Talk talk talk talk talk talk talk. Its sooooooooooooo long and horrible! But I am happy to see them its weird but I think I almost missed them when I was away… When I am finally finished I get to just soak in the bath to help relax my skin and it feels wonderful.

A couple minutes later I think I hear the door open but I know its just one of them probably coming to put some sort of blue liquid in the water but then I black out.


	34. Chapter 34

I carefully open the door and look to see who it is.

"Maddie!" They all say and rush in the door to hug me.

"Hey you guys its nice to see you too." I respond.

"Your hair looks so damaged!" Jade exclaims.

"It's not that bad." Ruby remarks and walks right into the living room. "Hi Haymitch."

"Hey Ruby." Haymitch says and walks over to me.

"Hi Ruby." I say too.

"So are you ready to start getting ready?" One of them says.

"No…" I say and try to back up but Haymitch already has his arms around me.

"Fine." I finally say after we all just stay there for a minute.

"Great let's get to work!" Ruby says and pulls me away to the washroom.

In the next five hours that feels like a few days they make my hair perfect take all the hair away from my body all my prep team can do is talk. Talk talk talk talk talk talk talk. Its sooooooooooooo long and horrible! But I am happy to see them its weird but I think I almost missed them when I was away… When I am finally finished I get to just soak in the bath to help relax my skin and it feels wonderful.

A couple minutes later I think I hear the door open but I know its just one of them probably coming to put some sort of blue liquid in the water but then I black out.


	35. Chapter 35

I jump up and sprint for the boys body that in the middle of the clearing, I fall a couple times painfully landing but the erg to survive overcomes the pain, pain is nothing to me anymore, I feel nothing. I reach the corpse in no time and pull out a small knife. From the sound of it and the fact that the ground isn't shaking I don't think that the thing is up yet so I quickly and carefully make my way over to it. When I finally reach it I bend down and press the knife into it.

"Good job sweetheart…" I hear Haymitch's voice say and then I dart back before I am able to kill it. The thing laughs… Haymitch's laugh, "why don't you hurry up and finish me off…"

I clutch my ears and fall to the ground screaming. The thing just keeps laughing like this is the best and funniest joke he has every heard. The thing starts to get up and kicks me a couple meters. I hold onto my knife and stab its leg a bit but that only makes it stumble.

"What are you going to kill me, the only person who cares about you? Maddie… all the people who respected you are now dead and you killed them. ALL OF THEM!" It kicks me again but this time farther. Its right what is the point of living anymore. No one will want me back home so I carefully bring my knife up to my chest. I close my eyes and but then it starts to get lighter. I open my eyes and I am blinded but the light. _Don't go towards the light…!_ And then the knife starts to slowly dig into my chest the thing is stepping on it. I scream out in pain as it pushes deeper and deeper but it keeps laughing. Then something grabs my hand and pulls the knife out.

"Congratulations! You are the winner of the 60th hunger games!" I hear the Templesmiths dude exclaim nervously. My vision slowly comes back adjusting to the light and I see a hover craft above me. Lowering a claw like thing they use to take dead bodies away. Is that what I am? Dead, is this the afterlife or whatever. But than it hits me, the side of the hovercraft that is and I feel a shooting pain go through my head. I moan and then I am lifted into a white room.

"What the hell happened down there!" I hear someone yell. But I don't know who I am losing my vision and my hearing going fuzzy.

"We don't know! We should have never turned those lights off!" Another person yells.

"Where is she?" Someone says calmly.

"In the back the doctors need to assess her condition. She looks half dead when we lifted her up."

"What the hell was in that package Haymitch?" Someone demands.

"I have no idea! There were no packages sent! I DIDN'T SEND THAT NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SAY THAT YOU NEVER LISTEN! NOW LET ME SEE HER!" I guess Haymitch yells a bunch of movement happens and someone is slammed up against the wall.

"No direct orders from the top no one sees her until she is healed and questioned!" Someone says.

"You aren't really going to question her she has no idea no one does! Its not like she was able to build a bomb! She wasn't able to see because she lost the glasses remember! And plus she is half alive so let me threw!" Haymitch bellows and more movement happens. I hear a scream and then no movement at all. I slowly close my eyes and start to feel the blood in a pool around me. Are they just going to let me die… I think that's what there plan is. They wouldn't care… I feel someone grab my hand and start to yell my name but I can barely hear. I'm carefully lifted up and put on some sort of bed thing. I can barely breath now and I feel Haymitch's hand, way warmer than mine, it almost feels like fire. When I feel pressure on my chest and quiet voices I know it's the end. I think its too late. Haymitch's hand slips away and then I stop breathing completely.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi. Sorry for not writing in like forever but lately I haven't had the time to write anything extra because of school. Now that exams have started I hope yo get out as much stuff as I can. Thanks. **

My eye's shoot open, I am no longer in the tub of water but on a soft bed, the covers pulled up to my shoulders. I slowly get out of bed and I realize that my hair, makeup and everything isn't ruined. I get out of bed and slowly move to one wall, the room is moving, maybe I am on a train, or maybe I am just imagining it. I look around the room, and feel the walls, they feel smooth like glass and there is no door. There is nothing in here but a bed and a table full of needles. I stand there for a couple minutes and think of what to do. Finally I slowly walk over to the table and take one of the bigger syringes; I walk over to the closest wall to me and start to drag the tip of the syringe along the wall. I do this all around to room until I find a place where there is a small bump and than another. That must be where the door is. The walls are most likely one-way glass. I wonder what the people on the other side are doing right now. Panicking? Or just wondering what I am going to do next. I walk over to the table, memorizing where the door is and then I break the leg off of the table. It takes a couple tries at first, I find myself weaker than before. I walk over to where the door is. When I am halfway to the door, it opens up. People in big battle suits come in with, what look like to be big sticks, and guns.

"Drop the weapon." One says while gesturing at the broken table leg in my hand.

"I wouldn't really call this a weapon…" I say, slowly backing up.

"Put it down now." The same person says again.

"Put your weapons down then too." I respond and reach back and feel the table. My hand wonders around the table and grabs a couple syringes and then I slip them into my sleeve.

"Put the table leg down now or else." Another one says and points his gun directly at me. I drop the table leg onto the ground; to my luck one comes forward and leans over to pick up the table leg. I hold a syringe in my hand and quickly stab it into the little space between the persons amour, I inject the liquid into him and grab the gun that he held.

"Stop or we will fire!" One yells while his friend wiggles around on the floor.

"Well I have a gun now too, so what if I shot you?" I respond smiling.

"Then you would be shot down..."

"But you would still be dead wouldn't you." I cut him off.

"…Put your gun down." He hesitates.

"I already told you to put your gun down!" I yell.

I look over at the door as more people come in, this time someone comes in with a gun pointed at someone else's head, Haymitch's head.

"Okay, Maddie don't do anything stupid, just put the gun down so I can go back to bed…" Haymitch says in a calming voice.

"Put down the gun or we will blow his head off, and if you don't care, we will keep going until there is no one left." The first one says.

I glance over at Haymitch and drop the gun to the ground. I put my hands behind my head and lower another syringe into my hand. Two soldiers advance slowly, one goes beside me and than I stab him with a syringe. I don't have time to inject the stuff into the dude because the other one quickly grabs my hands.

The dude who I stabbed with the needle pulls it out of his shoulder and advances to me.

"What do you think is in here Claudius?" He says and pulls off his helmet.

"I don't know. What color is it?" 'Claudius' says.

"Green."

"Then it could be sleeping medicine or acid. Not like it matters." Claudius says. "Come one President Snow wants to talk to her."

"But come on." The one dude moans. "Aren't we aloud to use as much force as necessary?"

"Can I go to bed?" Haymitch whines.

"Yeah sure." Claudius says not even looking at him. The soldier holding Haymitch lets go of him.

"Can Maddie come with me?" Haymitch asks.

"No." Claudius says and stares at Haymitch. In that split second the dude stabs the needle into my arm and injects me with the green liquid. I feel a sudden burst of pain and fall, surprised the guy holding me lets go and I fall to the ground. The pain quickly spreads to the rest of my arm and my chest. I scream, but there is no sound, I cry but there are no tears, I suddenly become a ball of pain. I open my eyes and see Claudius and Haymitch beside me, but soon I can only see a vivid image. The pain is spreading, and now I can barely breath. I feel another needle enter my neck and I quickly fall asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

"I already told you I don't know what you are talking about!" I respond.

"How did you survive." The interrogator demands.

"What do you mean how did I survive! I waited it out, then there was something about some sort of smoke that I had to race to and after that I cant really remember anything!"

"You're lying, there was never anything about smoke." The interrogator yells impatiently. It has been an hour since I woke up, I woke up in this white room sitting on the chair for the whole hour they have been asking me the same question and all I do is answer the truth.

"Is there a problem?" I hear a cold scratchy voice ask the interrogator.

"Yes, sir. She seems very… resistant, she says she heard some sort of voice, telling her to race to the cornucopia."

"Let me in there." The scratchy voiced man says.

A minute later, President Snow himself walks in, the white wall sliding, his figure entering. Three soldiers walk in after President Snow walks in also bringing a chair for President Snow to sit on, putting it in front of me.

"No," he gestures to the soldiers to leave "nothing will go wrong, she wont be causing any problems." The soldiers leave confused. I stare at President Snow as he turns around.

"Why do you think that I wont cause any trouble?" I ask as he sits down.

"Because I know you, we have been tracking you since you were born." President Snow responds, my eyebrows rise.

"So, I guess I am 'important' to you." I say mockingly.

"Yes actually, we have been waiting for you since I took office." Snow responds.

"What do you mean?" I cut him off.

"Your Brother was the trial, but he failed. Your Brother fell." Snow continues. "But you, you are what we were looking for when we started the search, you have not felt the consequences of your ancestors choices and you have proved to be… truly…"

"What are you talking about?" I yell and stand up. Snow stares on, of in another world.

"Your Brother, didn't really die in the hunger games. We gave him a choice, die in the arena alone or live and create your hunger games." Snow smiles. "He chose the obvious, I don't think he was ready to die but he never really understand what I meant when I told him what he had to do, and he was what we call a failed test."

"Why don't you answer my questions!" I yell in his face.

He looks up surprised I am here. "I'm sorry please sit down Miss Hayden. I was thinking." I sit down and he looks me right in the eyes. "Let me show you what really happened that last day in the arena. After the games where done when you were in the hovercraft we, well… used methods to remove parts of your memory until we could analyze if you were really what we wanted." The wall slides again and two men walk in with a needle full with what looks like some sort of light honey. "All we will do is inject this fluid into you. It will not hurt and then you will see."

"No. Its probably some sort of trick to remove more memory!" I yell standing up and moving to the back of the room.

"I promise that it is not, now if you would want to do this the hard way then so be it but, either way you will know." More Soldiers enter the room. "Lets not do this the hard way."

"Now you have one more chance… Please sit down." He says calmly.

"No. No matter what you say, I'm sorry but I have reasons not to believe you."

President Snow sighs. "Fine," he looks at the Peacekeepers "please show her."

The soldiers advance on me, I punch the first one that try's to grab me and kick the other, the first one try's to grab me but this time I punch him in the chest feeling a rib break he falls back and the second one pulls out some sort of black stick and attempts to hit me, I meet his stick thingy with my arm and then punch him with my other unoccupied hand. My left arm stinging and my hand feeling numb I stomp down on the Peacekeeper's arch of his foot he buckles over and then I use the same leg and knee him in the face, causing him to fall backwards. Three more Peacekeepers advance holding the same sticky things surrounding me. I grab the sticky thingy of the Peacekeeper on the ground and the first one starts to stand up. I kick him as hard as I can from the side breaking another one of his ribs and possibly puncturing his lung. The third one hits me from the side with his sticky thing, all the air is forced out of my lungs and I am grabbed by two Peacekeepers and shoved to the ground feeling a knee pressed into my back, the knee press's harder and harder until I feel the sharp pain of a needle entering my neck, I quickly pass out. 


	38. Chapter 38

I don't think I will be able to wait this out much longer, it has been three days since anyone has died, and I know today is the day that the capitol will be forced to do something, they must be starving, since they haven't received any blood for three days. I sit up in my tree, my stomach feeling hallow, my food ran out last night. An hour passes, and then I decide on action I must do something, since I can not find any food in the area surrounding my tree, I climb down and look find a rectangular box at the bottom of my tree, I carefully open the box finding a small clock, ticking, wires surrounded it. My eyes burst open and I run, the clock had ten seconds on it. I run as fast as I can but I am too late and it blows up. I am thrown in the air and land face first into the ground. I am bleeding from head to feet, I smell the smell of burned flesh and no doubt I have broken bones. I hear a screaming to my left, and see a big burst of light. Another person has received a bomb. At this point I am laughing, I struggle to get up but it is impossible. My glasses have fallen a few centimeters away from me. I reach slowly and find them; I fumble the glasses on and see a figure to my left.

"I'm glad I have my mentor." I hear a voice say and then the figure pins my shoulders down with his knees. I scream out in pain but soon it turns into laughter.

"Shut up." The person punches me in the mouth.

"You lose." I laugh.

"What do you mean?" The person asks.

"What do you think I would really let you kill me? I didn't sit in the tree and do nothing." I joke. "Soon it will fire. Soon you will be dead." The person gets off me and runs to the tree I was sitting in, I feel the knife beside me and hold it in my hand, the person returns and then kicks me in the head.

"There was nothing there!" The person kicks me again. He leans down, this is my chance… I stab him in the head with all the energy I have left and I feel the blood running down the knife. Soon there is the sound of the all to failure cannon shot and the person's body falls to the ground. The sound of a hovercraft approaches and I am lifted onto the bed and slowly brought up into the hovercraft, the bright lights hurt my eyes even though I have my eyes tightly shut. I hear voices around me and then I feel the sharp pain of a needle being shoved into my neck.


	39. Chapter 39

My eyes dart open, a second has passed but to me it feels like forever. What just happened? I see Snow sitting in the middle of the room and remember.

"Now you see what I mean." Snow says.

"I don't see the point of that…" I mumble. "All it was, was a different ending."

"Come sit." Snow says. I get up carefully but find my body unharmed.

"So, what is it that you want with me?" I ask him as I sit down.

"I want you, to become a part of this whole thing." He says.

"What thing." I respond. "If you mean the games, I will not."

"Not like that…" He says. "I want you, to be… sort of an honorary member."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because this is… this is, horrible what you have done to these people."

"Maddie, I do not believe, you understand what I mean but I am sure you will understand in a year or so. I am sure Mr. Abernathy will tell you what this is all about. But Miss. Hayden I believe you have to go get ready for district eleven."

"What do you mean?" I ask as he gets up and leaves the room.

"You will understand in time." He says and he is gone.

"Yeah sure I will…" I leave the white room and find myself in between two different rooms. I continue into the other room.

"THERE YOU ARE WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER THE PLACE!" I hear Ruby scream.

"She thought you jumped of the train." Haymitch says, not looking me in the eyes.

"I think I should of." I respond.

"No time for talking! We have to hurry!" Ruby grabs my arm and pulls me through the compartments of the train until we reached the place where they will finish up my prepping, good thing they got most of it over with at the beginning. My stylist comes in and hands me a white button up shirt and high skinny black pants. I put the clothes on and then I am leaded aloud to look at myself. My hair looks so straight it's messy, my eyes smoky that have a gold layer added to it with gold glitter eyeliner.

"You are your own makeup and fashion designer just like we talked about…" My designer says.

"You are going to be a favorite in the capitol!" Ruby exclaims in her high-pitched voice. "Everyone is going to want you! They will be paying by the barrels full!"

"Great." I laugh. "I will be able to do nothing for even longer!"

"Or party." Ruby suggests. "Anyways you must be starving let go get some food into you before we arrive there." Ruby leads me back into the dining car. I sit down at a table away from Haymitch and start to eat all different assortments of fruit. Some sweet green cubes that I have never had before. Haymitch stares at me but I just keep enjoying my fruit until the train stops and we have reached district eleven's train station. Great, I get to go see the family's of the kids that I watched get killed. When we walk off the train there are cameras that are all around us and I realize Haymitch is by my side. I still haven't forgiven him for what he has done so I only pretend to be attached to him. Soon we reach the car that will be transporting us to the justice building. We climb in and I sit next to Ruby on the far side.

"Perfect timing! Now we just need to reach the Justice building and then we will have a little bit of time to change into our evening clothes and then be on our way to the supper!

"Great." I say. "What will you be wearing?" I ask trying to sound interested. She goes on about her dress that she will be wearing. I look at Haymitch who looks squished as Ruby turns to me taking up a lot of space.

"I can't wait till you see what you will be wearing." Ruby says as the car stops.

"Me neither." I say, I wonder what it will be. Something that will make the capitol happy for sure.

We finally reach our destination and we file out of the car. Haymitch holds my hand as we walk through the crowds of people, the population of district eleven must be seven times as large as district 12, there district is huge, and there justice building seems old, worn out. Their Peacekeepers seem… angry 24/7. Haymitch gives my hand one last squeeze as I walk up the stairs to where I will be awarded my plaque and flowers and then I must do my speech.

It takes a couple minutes for the ceremony to begin; I see two families on a platform, the families of the dead tributes of district 11. It's weird to think, there have been families standing on that platform 63 times at least one family every year.

The Mayor gives his speech and then my microphone is turned on.

"Hi people of district twelve…" I start. "I would like to thank the parents, sisters, brothers and grandparents of the children who sacrificed their life's for the games. You have strong children; they never gave up and wanted to fight to the very end. I got to get to know them, not as well as you must have known them but every day I feel pain for their deaths and I can not imagine the pain you must be feeling right now. I would like to assure you that your children's deaths will not go un-heard and that they will not be forgotten. I will always remember them because of the people who they were. I believe that if we remember them in good ways that they will peacefully carry on to a better life. You have made a tremendous sacrifice that I cannot imagine the burden that will be with you as long as you are grieving, but please remember that they will always be in our heart because of the awesome people they are. Thank you." The crowd is silent, but one little girl in one of the families begins to clap. Then the crowd claps as well.

I am ushered into the justice building by Ruby and she gives me a big hug. "That was so… so… heart warming!" She says.

"Yeah you did an okay job out there." Haymitch says.

"Thanks." I respond and scowl at him.

"Alrighty!" Ruby lets go. "We must go get ready!"

"Ok." I say to Ruby smiling.

"Can I come." Haymitch asks.

"Yes, you and Maddie have barely had any time to talk, I think that would be great! Plus you need to change!" Ruby says over happily. "Finally Haymitch you care what you look like!" Ruby leads us to a room filled with our prep teams. I am swarmed and the chatter changing everything about my appearance they change my makeup from light shades to dark browns rich gold's heavy eyeliner and messy hair. I am put into a small black dress with a gold belt underneath my chest. Haymitch is put into a black suit, with black pants, a white button up shirt and to tie it all together a gold tie. Haymitch doesn't really look like Haymitch anymore.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Haymitch whines.

"Yes you and Maddie will be wearing complementary clothes." Ruby says and then notices I have walked in. "AH Maddie you look stunning." Haymitch looks over at me and catches me staring at him. He smiles slightly and then walks over to me.

"So… do we compliment each other?" He says and puts his arm around me. This is what makes Haymitch impossible to hate… well dislike for too long. I stand on my toes and kiss him on his cheek.

"Now we must arrange how we will be walking out!" Ruby declares. "I assume you two will walk together at the back, fourteen steps behind the people in front of you." Ruby continues. "Come on come on we have to go!" Ruby ushers us out the doors.

We stand waiting for our turn to start walking.

"I'm sorry." Haymitch says. "I knew what was happening I must of seemed like such a jerk to you."

"It's okay." I respond. Four, five… "Just make sure I don't fall," I laugh "I have never been able to walk in high heals for two long."

Haymitch looks down at my shoes. "That must be hard and don't worry I'll make sure you don't fall." He holds my hand. Ten, eleven… "I want you to meet my friend Chaff I think you guys will be great friends…" thirteen, fourteen. Haymitch leans down and whispers. "Lets have fun tonight."

We walk down the steps hand in hand me holding on tightly. We make it down the stairs without me falling. SUCSESS!

After the speech's is when the party really begins. Haymitch and I. I know a lot of dances because of the fact on TV their a lot of shows about dance. My favorites are the slow dances, not just them with anyone though, with Haymitch. We are barely moving and we are so close together you could not slide a piece of paper between us. We dance for what seems like only 10 minutes but 45 minutes later I am tapped on the shoulder.

"Chaff. Good to see you." Haymitch bellows. Haymitch holds my hand and leads me of to the table walking beside Haymitch.

"Good to see you too." Chaff responds.

"This is Maddie." Haymitch introduces us.

"Hi." I say.

"Hello!" Chaff responds and hugs me. He's drunk; he lets go and then kisses me.

"Nice to meet you too." I respond.

"You two weren't even moving when you guys where dancing." Chaff points out.

"So?" Haymitch jokes. "Are you jealous. Can't be like me?"

"I think it's more you're trying to be like me." Chaff responds.

"That's out of the question! Why, would I want to be like you when I am already myself!" Haymitch laughs.

"Because I am better then you Haymitch!" Chaff says.

"Prove it." Haymitch says seriously.

"Fine." Chaff says excepting Haymitch's challenge.

Chaff turns to me and asks while offering me his hand. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure." I respond and hold onto his hand while he leads me onto the dance floor. He pulls me close resting both his hand way lower then where Haymitch put his hand. I put my arms around his neck not sure what to do. I glance over at Haymitch sitting at a table with the prep team observing us.

"So how are you liking the new life?" Chaff asks.

"What do you mean?" I respond confused.

"This life, the pampered life, not worrying if you're going to be fed life…"

"Well if I only got it by a different way." I joke.

"True enough…" He sighs. He pulls me in closer and now we are just slowly moving from side to side. He leans down a bit and press's his lips against mine while looking me straight in the eyes. The song ends and we start to go back to the table Chaff stops me. "Here is my number," he hands me a paper, "phone me when you get back home." He smiles at me and then we walk over to the table.

"See better then you!" Chaff laughs at Haymitch.

"No." Haymitch responds. "I still haven't had my turn to show you!"


	40. Chapter 40

Ruby grabs my hand and ushers me out of my room. I am lead into the main room on our floor. "So today you will be instructed by Haymitch and me," Ruby says as she sits down across from me. "Until lunch I will instruct you, and then after lunch, Haymitch will instruct you."

"What will you be teaching me?" I ask, afraid that it might be some weird stuff.

"On how to be a lady," she responds. I just stare at her if she just said that we are going to chop my ears off, then put them into a salad with a nice vinaigrette and nuts and then eat it while skydiving. "It is very important for tomorrow is your interview, now eat quickly and lets go we don't have forever," she says and pours herself some tea.

I'm not really all that hungry, but I eat anyways because, the longer I eat, the more time I have until I have to go "become a lady". I eat a large breakfast and finish it with some coffee laced with some liquor that I sneaked in while Ruby was looking away.

"Okay we must go," she says and pulls me up from my chair as Seth enters the room with Haymitch. She brings me into a room whose door has never been opened to before while I was around. I see a bunch of long dresses that are very fluffy, an assortment of high-heeled shoes, many different chairs some almost on the ground and some very tall and there are many different cups.

"All right." She hands me a dress and a pair of shoes. The dress is taller than me and weighs just as much and the shoes must be at least two inches tall.

"Can't I just wear flats or something?" I ask.

"NO. Now go change into those and come back right away."

It takes me thirty minutes just to figure out how to get into the dress and shoes and then fifteen minutes to get back to Ruby because I keep falling. It's around ten when I finally make it back to here and then she instructs me on how to sit down because falling backwards hoping the chair is there isn't acceptable. That takes at least thirty minutes to do. Then for the next hour and thirty minutes she teaches me how to walk and go up stairs.

"I wonder if I will be in one piece for the Games…" I mutter under my breath.

"No talking like that anymore! You are a lady and you must act like one! Now smile!" she says with her high-pitched voice.

I am about to take her and throw her out of the window. I smile at her and then start walking paying attention to my feet until I walk straight into a wall.

I start swearing and I take my heels off. "I don't see how any of this will help me when I am in the arena. I don't think anyone will give a tweedle dumb about if I can walk in high-heels or smile."

"If your not likable then no one will sponsor you!"

"Oooh…" I say mockingly.

"Put those shoes back on and walk to the other side of the room!" she shrieks. I put the shoes on my head and then walk to the other side of the room.

"There are you happy?" I say spinning around and smiling at her.

"Change and leave now, it's lunch!" she says leaving the room.

I change back into my simple black pants and white button up shirt and leave the room into the main area and sit down at the table. Haymitch, Seth and Ruby are already sitting there and I grab a bowl of soup and a strange green sandwich. I sit crossed legged on my chair and eat my lunch.

"So..." Seth says. "How was your morning Maddie?"

"Fabulous, how about you?" I respond.

"It was okay," he responds.

After that we continue eating in silence until we are all finished.

"For the afternoon, Seth, you will come with me and Maddie you will go with Haymitch," Ruby says and doesn't even look at me.

"All right," I respond and get up from the table and then follow Haymitch. We enter the room beside the room I was in this morning. I sit down in a chair and Haymitch sits down in the other chair across from me.

"Hard morning?" he asks.

"Yeah, being dressed up as a doll and then told to walk from one side of the room for a morning sucks," I respond.

"Well at least, you wont be doing that here," he responds.

"What are we doing anyways? Strategies?"

"Almost, we are going to chose who you are."

"Okay…?"

"I am going to ask you questions and I want you to respond to them just like you will tomorrow during your interview with Caesar."

"That cant be too hard," I respond, relaxing in my chair.

"So what is your favorite part of the Capitol?" he asks, with a stupid capitol accent.

"The hair," I respond. He looks at me like I just said I want to eat a bowl of hair.

"Answer correctly," he says.

"What does that mean, what if I really do like everyone's hair?"

"I would get your head checked, now what is your favorite part of the Capitol?"

"I would have to say the wonderful people I have met," I lie.

"There we go, they would love that," he says. "Now tell me about your family."

I shiver; I don't want to tell anyone about my family. "No, tell me about your family."

Haymitch rolls his eyes. "What is going to be your personality?"

"What?"

"I think you could be… Well I have no idea. Humorous, stupid, hostile, humble, kind and lovable."

"I honestly can't explain in words how special my family is," I say.

"There we go. Now tell me about your sister."

"She is a girl."

"No tell me about her."

"She is short."

"What does she like to do?" he asks smiling.

"She likes to live," I respond.

"And what does she do when she isn't at school?"

"I understand how you might be able to associate school with death, she usually lives after school."

"You are honestly one of the weirdest people I know."

"I will take that as a complement."

I could tell hours had passed and he continues to ask me questions like what is my favorite color or what do I like to do in my spare time. I responded honestly.

"All right," he finally concludes. "I think you are ready for the interview…" he smiles. "Kidding your not."

"Great to have your confidence," I smile.

"It will always be there… somewhere…"

I laugh. "So are we done now? Or am I still hostile?"

"You aren't hostile right now but I am still not done asking questions," he continues. "What is your strategy in the arena?"

I think. "Stay alive and other than that I can't tell you."

"I guess you are as ready as you will ever be," he says. "For the interviews."

"Thanks," I say. He offers his arm to me and I wrap my arm around his. We walk out together and then sit down on the couch watching TV together. It was something about the Hunger Games reviewing the tributes and comparing them. Many of the tributes were very large only a few were my size or smaller. One boy who looked like he could be twelve was so skinny you could see his bones.


End file.
